The present invention relates to a training device, and, more particularly, to a training device for use by archers to improve their archery skills.
Much error in archery results from instability of the archer in holding the bow, aiming the bow, pulling the string and releasing the string. Indeed, for the purpose of sighting bows, a number of devices have been developed that hold the bow, aim the bow, pull the string and control the release of the string to ensure repeatable results. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,300. While such devices may provide an archer with confidence that a target will be struck if the archer performs the above tasks correctly, they do not assist the archer in developing the skill, strength and stability to perform these tasks.
It is thus very desirable to develop a training device that assists the archer in improving the skills associated with archery.
In general, the present invention provides an archery training device comprising: a support frame and a bow positioning mechanism attached to the support frame. The bow positioning mechanism includes an attachment member to attach an archery bow to the bow positioning member. The bow positioning member enables an archer to take aim with the archery bow to target an arrow in generally any direction while assisting the archer to support and/or stabilize the bow.
In one embodiment, the bow positioning mechanism comprises a first adjustment member allowing adjustment of the aim of the archery bow in a first plane and a second adjustment member allowing adjustment of the aim of the archery bow in a second plane generally orthogonal to the first plane. Preferably, the first plane is a generally horizontal plane, and the second plane is a generally vertical plane. Allowing simultaneous adjustment of the position of the archery bow in two generally orthogonal planes allows the archer to target the arrow in generally any direction.
The archery training device preferably further comprising an indicator to provide an indication if the archery training device is level with respect to a horizontal position.
The bow positioning mechanism of the archery training device may also comprise a locking mechanism to lock the archery bow in a desired position. For example, the first adjustment member may comprise a first locking mechanism to lock the position of the first adjustment member, and the second adjustment member may comprise a second locking mechanism to lock the position of the second adjustment member.
The archery training device of the present invention assists the archer in stabilizing virtually any bow while allowing the archer to control the aim of the bow, control the draw of the bowstring and control the release of the bowstring. The stability provided by the archery training device of the present invention enables the archer to improve his or her skill while reducing undesirable motion, tension and fatigue associated with archer practice.